


Flirting

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, reader can't handle it, rowena being sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena is very flirty with Reader





	Flirting

You always knew Rowena to be a little flirty. It had always been a little playful, but you also thought it came from a place of wanting to seem like she had the upper hand. Regardless of the reason, it always worked. A few words purred in her accent, a flutter of her eyelashes and a sexy smirk, and you were wrapped around her finger tighter than a python trying to strangle its dinner. It didn’t take her long to realize her effect on you.

 

For a while, she used her flirty nature to get you to do what she wanted. Within reason, of course. But the closer you got, the less she used flirting to get you to do things for her. Pretty soon, it was less about her wanting you to do something, and more about her wanting to see you blush and stumble on your words. You thought it was a bit embarrassing. She thought it was cute.

 

You didn’t realize how much her intentions with you had changed until one night when you sat together on the couch in the fancy hotel she’d chosen to stay at that week. You’d started that night sitting with a foot of distance between you two, laughing and listening intently as Rowena told you some of the many stories from her long life. No matter how many you heard, there were always more and each one intrigued you as much as the first one had. By the time she’d told several stories, she’d moved much closer to you, pressed almost right up against you. Her hand rested on your knee, its warmth spreading up your body. The smell of her perfume made you feel almost lightheaded, as did the feeling she invoked in your as her eyes trailed up your body, meeting your eyes in a seductive gaze.

 

She leaned in, her breath ghosting over your ear. You shivered. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, her voice a low purr. You kept your mouth closed, scared that rather than words, a squeak would escape your lips. You just nodded. She smirked, pressing her lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> Based on this imagine:  
> Imagine your favorite character leaning close to you and whispering in your ear, “Can I kiss you?”  
> http://imagine-your-fav-character.tumblr.com/post/151292911378/imagine-your-favorite-character-leaning-close-to


End file.
